


A Wednesday Afternoon 周三记事

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 这是一个再普通不过的周三下午。





	A Wednesday Afternoon 周三记事

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：EM  
> 警告：EME互攻暗示有。

***  
这是一个再普通不过的周三下午。  
除了Eduardo和Mark其他人都有课，从中午到晚饭宿舍都只会有他们两个。Eduardo带来了披萨作午餐，Mark依旧即使吃着披萨也没停下编写the facebook的手。  
Eduardo捏着披萨边慢慢咬的时候试图套出Mark 有多久没休息没睡了，然而对这类话题Mark一律当没听见，试图以此让一贯柔和的Eduardo放弃这个话题。  
然而，兔子不会永远撞上树桩，生活不是事事如愿。  
更何况，“一贯柔和”不代表没有特例。  
吃掉手里最后一块披萨，被沉默以待第五次的Eduardo舔了舔自己的手指，静静地盯着Mark又快干入魔的后脑勺盯了十秒，然后彻底转换了话题不再提睡觉和休息的事。  
Mark则叼着披萨喝着红牛，心情很不错地重新和Eduardo闲聊起来。

饭后，Mark和Eduardo继续聊天，一个半卧在Mark床上捧着经济学大部头，一个坐在桌前边不戴耳机编程，半卧着的Eduardo眼睛闪亮亮，好像他特别希望对话能一直继续。  
有时他们说到好笑的话题，两个人都会笑起来，区别是Mark故意不扭过头想隐藏笑意，但其实颤动的肩膀早就出卖了他。又有时他们讲到Eduardo的糗事（当然是鸡，那只该死的鸡！），Mark不会大声笑但他会一脸得意地转过头向Eduardo保证这事他会铭记于心。有一瞬间Eduardo想反吐槽为了安慰失恋的Mark而使他与亚洲辣妹一炮后再无后续，但毕竟这事促成了他俩，而且真提起来Mark只会更得意，所以Eduardo改用经济学厚砖头的书角去戳Mark的腰作为反击。Mark，背后长了眼睛的可怕魔族（Dustin曾把这个标签贴在Mark的帽衫上），当然向前倾躲开了。他下意识迅速保存了至今的工作，然后果真被乘胜追击的Eduardo拉着胳膊拽倒在床上，两个人最终在床上跌成一团。  
这时的Eduardo其实很温柔，他拉着Mark的手只是虚虚抓着，从不过紧，让人觉得疼痛或者压迫。Mark有时觉得这样的身体语言更像一种隐晦的撒娇：我绝对不会强迫你，但来跟我玩吧，我好想和你亲近一下。  
再配上那闪亮亮的大眼睛，欢笑着的脸，想要忍住笑意所以被咬住的唇，Mark还没多想，下一秒就在床上了。

他们最终像所有情侣一样吻在一起。

再等Mark回过神的时候，Eduardo已经切换了模式。  
他两手紧紧压住Mark本想去抓Eduardo头发的手，他的膝盖强势地顶开Mark苍白细瘦的小腿，他的胯部缓慢但有力地挤压着Mark的小腹，同时他的大腿频率一致地抵着Mark已经发热的下身顶动。  
他还吻着Mark。  
他还吻着Mark，就像Mark是他的空气，Mark是他的食物，Mark是他即将入口的蜜糖。  
他无法松口。  
直到Mark真的喘不过气了，用力咬住他的舌尖，他才会暂时地放开已经变得水光潋滟的唇，转而轻吻恋人湛蓝的眼睛。  
而Mark怎么可能放过送到嘴边的大好机会？  
他一口咬住Eduardo线条紧绷的脖子，无视头顶的闷哼重重咬吸，直到那出现一个深色的印记。  
这样明天所有人都会看到Eduardo脖子上Mark霸道而肆无忌惮的标识了。  
Mark在心里满意地点点头。

而Eduardo终于松开了压着Mark手腕的双手，转而抱住Mark毛茸茸的脑袋，顺着他泛红的耳际一下吻去。  
Mark自由了的双手快速向下滑去，找到了Eduardo圆润挺翘的臀。  
他得承认他爱死这了，Eduardo有着天底下最翘、手感最好、最赞的臀。  
Mark揉捏着，不时恶意大力蹭过中间的细缝，然后再进一步，隔着衣物不轻不重地揉弄着Eduardo的双球。  
这引得埋在Mark胸口的Eduardo发出一声长长的呻吟，他甚至在Mark身上翘起臀，将腿分得更开，暗示他想要更多的渴望。  
而Mark，看着Eduardo舔湿了他右胸口后闭着眼喘息着摇摆臀部追逐着他的手的Mark，怎么可能拒绝带着搔在他心间的痒意的请求？他忍着胸前传来的濡湿的带着电流的刺痛不去管，一只胳膊支柱床，另一只手尽量从后面抚慰Eduardo的双球。  
为什么不从前面直捣黄龙？哦拜托，Mark当然试过！然而显然如果这回是要真材实料的操，Eduardo就不喜欢在他操进Mark前性器得到任何刺激和安慰，因为那会让他高潮得更快从而操得更少。不要质疑这个逻辑的合理性，因为Mark试过一回结果是错过了第二天一上午的课。而他尝试在这种情况下去碰小Wardo的结果甚至比这还惨：他没能去上第二天课而且一大早就起来去上课的Eduardo带走了他所有的笔记本。  
所以没错，Eduardo在床上是个控制狂，他的规矩很多而且惩罚也很多，而Mark更偏向于来自Eduardo的奖赏。  
比如此时，显然Eduardo很满意半抬着腰小腹已经在颤抖但还在努力抚慰他的Mark，他放开了Mark已经涨红的乳头然后伸手拉回还Mark还在动作的手，一边将它按在床上，一边压下Mark半支起的上半身直到Mark重新躺下。  
“Good boy”，他吻住满脸红晕还在喘息的Mark，手上快速地剥掉了Mark松松垮垮的短裤和已经湿了一小块的内裤，而Mark抓着Eduardo已经失去造型的头发，顺从地抬起下半身。  
哦他这么乖当然是因为他想要接下来的奖励。不过Mark更喜欢称之为“满足Wardo的掌控欲换来的等价报酬”。  
Eduardo低下身去，含住了他的阴茎。

Fuck……  
Fuck，Wardo！

这是Mark唯一能想和能说的。  
Eduardo口活不是特别好，牙齿时不时会磕到，但他的嘴温度很高，而且他很用力，像是嘴里不是Mark的性器而是刷了香草糖浆的美味冰棒，他迫不及待得想尝遍每一个角落、舔尽每一滴液体、最终吞掉它、占有它。  
而Mark喜欢Eduardo只给他的疼痛和占有欲。像是每个其他人得到的都只是Eduardo风度翩翩的礼貌和克制，而只有Mark，只有Mark可以看到、体会到、得到Eduardo的不自制和占有欲。  
所以他压下埋在他腿间的脑袋，任那头已经被Mark自己揉乱的棕发搔过自己大腿内侧，导致他为即将到来的高潮抬起腰，想要更深地顶进那火热的嘴里。  
然后Eduardo抓住Mark不安份的腰，放开了Mark的兄弟，在Mark挫败的“FUCK YOU EDUARDO！”声中只在头部留下一个轻吻。

Eduardo不知何时已经戴好套，正一只手给Mark润滑。他的另一只手？当然正牢牢压着Mark的双手不许他自慰，Mark在床上配合或者不配合都是因为Mark想要更多的快感（Eduardo很清楚Mark顺服并不是真的，拜托那是Mark好吗，不过他喜欢这样的来往角逐），所以如果此时他松手，Mark是绝对会一路自慰到高潮然后在Eduardo操他的时候缓过神来想要重掌指挥权（骑Eduardo或者操他，没问题但绝不是这次！）。  
等Mark能吞下三根手指后，Eduardo抽出手，握着Mark苍白的腰，低着头缓慢而专注地进入Mark。  
Mark敢说他被压在头顶的手腕和被握住的腰部已经因为Eduardo的力气开始泛红，但他的进入却是温柔的。  
他顶着一头汗，咬着唇，克制着想要放肆的欲望，因为怕伤到Mark而温柔缓慢地插入。直到他感到微微收缩着的温暖甬道包住了他，而Mark发出了声含糊的“Come'n Wardo"。  
他松开压住Mark手腕的手转而抬起Mark的下巴，给了他一个含着砂糖一般甜蜜的吻，然后无视从他离开Mark的唇时带出的银丝，握住Mark细瘦的腰，开始正题。  
Eduardo风格是多变的，他最开始总是很狂野，直进直出，像是要把Mark剩余的最后一点意识操出大脑般狠狠蹭过Mark的前列腺然后毫不留恋地退出，让Mark只能本能地夹住Eduardo的腰收缩甬去迎合。  
等他再回过神来，Eduardo已经放慢了速度，缓慢地进入，停留，用头部蹭着Mark的前列腺然后顶弄。他棕色的双眼半睁着看着Mark，里面洒满了快乐和满足的星光，他小声地唤着：“Mark，Mark……和我一起……”，音色湿润而低沉。  
Mark听见自己无意识地回以呻吟，同时左胸口和着从下身不停涌上来的低压电击般的快感鼓动着，他自己的心跳声和Eduardo的呢喃融化在一起，在他耳边轰隆作响。他迎上Eduardo炙热的视线，像是抓住湍急的河中唯一一根稻草，然后任由涌上的浪潮淹没自己。  
在极致的爆发中他裹紧Eduardo和他射进来的液体，一口咬住Eduardo 因为高潮仰起头而送到他嘴边的暗色乳头，双手紧紧捏住Eduardo还在往前送的臀部，指甲留下半月形的红痕。  
最后他们瘫倒，Eduardo半压着Mark，头窝在Mark的颈窝里，手臂和长腿揽着小一号的Mark，一起平息着依旧过快的呼吸。

而这只是一个再普通不过的周三下午。  
用Eduardo吃披萨时的话说：适合休息和睡觉。  
显而易见这回合Eduardo胜。  
不过Mark承认这办法有用。  
午后的阳光透过窗户上的公式斑驳地洒在Eduardo的肩头，他温暖的吐吸打在Mark的侧颈上，有点痒。  
Mark侧过身收紧半搂着Eduardo腰的手臂，放任自己随着Eduardo因为姿势改变而发出的小动物一般的呓语坠入睡梦。

毕竟谁能对超赞的性爱后男友无声的陪睡要求说不呢？

【END】


End file.
